1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper sheet seasoning apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-290800, there is described a paper separating device that sorts a plurality of stacked paper sheets in such a way that it is easy to separate the paper sheets without relying on human hands, irrespective of the size and number of the paper sheets.
A pair of holding members that hold the front surfaces of the paper sheets (recording medium) from both sides are disposed in this separating device. The holding members are configured from two flat panel portions and have concave shapes with respect to the paper sheets.